Severed Blade
by EC13
Summary: I suck at intros...so R&R please...
1. The Usual Day

Hi, I wish I could change my lousy user name but I can't, sigh, oh well. Here's my first bleach fic. Don't throw anything at me! *runs into WWII Bunker*

...:: By the way: _This means someone's thoughts, that is all._ ::…

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, the weather was tempestuous, Ichigo had defeated Aizen, he trained day and night and his powers were back in full force, he lacked nothing, except some peace, a vacation from the heartless souls that hid their identities with masks, luckily they were all weak, like horrible vermin.<p>

The resident shinigami in with an Afro was, on a daily basis, bothered to hell by Keigo, almost murdering him, in result being sent back to Soul Society for severe punishment, so, there obviously had to be another resident shinigami, none of the squads had a volunteer, except for 6th squad, in fact, they had two; Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia. Byakuya decided that since Ichigo was there, Renji needn't bother himself, after all, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun was enough to destroy Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, so he would definitely be more than fit to be a captain, even more so an assistant to the resident shinigami. So, the latter of the volunteers was sent to Karakura town.

_I wonder what Ichigo is doing, no no, I'm here to do my job. But then again, no one said I couldn't visit, and besides, I need somewhere to say, and I __**am **__Isshin-san's daughter, right? I'm sure they won't mind._ And with those thoughts she continued the journey, shunpoing all the way to Urahara's.

"Tak-tak!" Rukia made her serene and loud entrance, effectively tell Urahara "Hi, I'm out here damn it, get your sorry ass out here!" after all, actions speak louder than words.

"Hoi! Hoi! Sorry I'm late Kuchiki-san! You see I was just punishing Jinta for bullyi—"

"Well it's about time you did, he's so immature, lousy brat. I mean, what did Ururu ever do to him?"

"Kids are kids! We can't stop them! And Jinta is Jinta, we can't stop him either! Now, what may I do for you, huh? Rukia-san?"

Just then, a flash of black appeared on the ground and materialized. It, or rather she, was a jet black cat with luminous yellow eyes. It opened its mouth immediately, stood dignified in front of a bowl of milk and turned its head to face Rukia, sticking a paw out at Urahara.

It spoke in a rough voice, "Urahara, baka! Rukia-san's the new resident shinigami, she needs a place to stay, what else could it be? The one who lacks common sense here is you!"

Urahara whipped out his fan and flicked it open, blocking the light from his face, to hide his grin and happily closed eyes. "Now now Yoruichi-san, we've been friends for so long, you needn't hurt me like this must you, I may cry now. Anyways, you're welcome to rent-oof-I mean uh-um…use! That's it, use my facilities for as long as you like, free of charge. Hehe, just don't hit me like that again."

"Arigato, Urahara-san," said Rukia bowing as soon as she made her way in, "Oh and I won't be here for long, just for the day, I'm not even staying the night, so I won't need to pay any rent you had in mind, but thanks for removing it anyways."

Yoruichi went in to Urahara's store, and came back dressed as a human, or at least a humanoid. "Huh? What does she mean by that? She'll be gone by night. Where on Earth can she go?"

"Hmmm … good point. But I suspect she's going to stay with Kurosaki-kun. No?"

Yoruichi shrugged, convinced, but still questioning. _How could a closet be better than Urahara's? After all, Rukia had grown. According to statistics anyway… maybe the closet did too…after all, this place is "a constantly expanding world", but wouldn't Rukia have grown more? Maybe Ichigo got a new one; I'll just have to find out seen as though I'm not here on any mission. And I wouldn't be, not in the next _real_ decade._

Yoruichi immediately returned to cat form, those piercing yellow eyes sending shivers down the passing Jinta's spine. Just as she was about to shunpo away, Urahara held up here clothes, asking, and shouting, "Hey, wait, what should I do with these Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi snapped back as if in a rush to leave, "Wash them for me, Baka." And with that off away, the goddess of flash goes, landing on Ichigo's bedroom floor. _Why is the window open? Oh damn it he's asleep here, wait a minute, I thought he snores? Let me just go kick him…_

Back at Urahara's… "What? I am not doing that!" Jinta screamed, and may I add, like a girl. "Now, now, you heard me. Put these in the washer at least. You heard Yoruichi."

"Why? She was talking to you!" said Jinta peevishly. The store owner in green, black and white simply said in a lower voice. "Baka, she was talking to the baka. And since my IQ is higher than yours, you're the Baka, Baka." He ended his argument and closed the case, a smirk appearing behind the fan, one which none could behold.

A leg, a paw, together they were pulled back, and as they were about to fly towards Ichigo's head, an enormous sword flew in a curve over the cat's head, the rushing wind it carried throwing the cat off balance, only to fall and realize that its tail was being held tightly. Though the grip was not enough to break the tail, it certainly was enough to hurt. "Hoi! Yoruichi! That's my body you're about to mess with damn it!" Ichigo yelled, his sword held in his extended right arm, the tip at the end of a slash mark.

"Ichigo, you frightened me! I just needed to talk to you a while that's all, now do you mind getting into your body? I don't want to die by a strawberry." Ichigo failed to hold back a growl. His brows becoming more furrowed, the ones on his body began furrowing as well as it woke up, its soul finally returned. "Yoruichi! Remember what happened to your tail last time?" threatened Ichigo holding up the hurting tail. "Yoruichi twitched as he recalled her words from back then. _"My tail! My precious, beautiful, tail!" _Yoruichi shuddered inside at the thought, it was terrifying.

She just stared into space, contemplating, oblivious to the absence of pain in her tail. Two fingers suddenly began flicking in front of her face, the popping sound pulling her back to reality. Due to lack of a response, the two fingers became a hand, moving up and down rapidly. Then, due to yet again a lack of response, the hand flew straight to the cat's face, when the cat flinched, it hit the emergency brakes right on time. "Ichigo! What was that for!" Yoruichi yelled startled. "Baka. You nearly kicked my body because you wanted to talk to me, so I nearly slapped your face cause you wouldn't make a sound from your open mouth. Which, by the way, managed to catch some flies."

"Shut up baka. Anyways, I've come to ask, have you seen Rukia?"

"…No. Why? Is she here?"

"No, just wondering, anyways, my second question, is that the same closet you always had?"

"Why the hell? Wait, you're not going to stay there are you. Oh damn not another person in my closet." Ichigo cursed lightly as he face-palmed himself.

"No! I would hate to even spend a night near you! For all I know you'd grab my tail again! Anyways, just answer my question!"

"Well, you have a point about your tail, and no, it's not," Ichigo started as Yoruichi began to feel relieved. "In fact it's smaller, my dad broke the old one last time and since I don't have many clothes…you get the idea." Yoruichi twitched a little, slightly worried for Rukia, and for Ichigo' safety when she moved over, _if _she moved over that is, but it was pretty obvious, why wouldn't she? She dashed and jumped over to the window seal, shunpoing away without second thought.

Ichigo flopped onto the bed, thinking _urgh, first a couple of Gilians appear, then a black cat comes and tries to kick my body, damn, I just wanna sleep till dinner, which just happens to be in 40 minutes, why does 6.30 _have _to come so _soon_! Ah whate…_

* * *

><p>Word Count: 1378 Words, this excludes punctuation marks as well as those long lines above, and the Author's notes at front and back.<p>

So I'll just leave it here now, I know what's gonna happen, roughly, planning 27 or 28 chapters, hope I can do it! Anyways R&R, I don't want to write out of character characters… wow that was weird anyways, bai!

~EC13~


	2. Sanjo

If there's anyone still reading this story, I apologise for not updating in 8 months. I had a major exam coming up and it only ended in October. After that, I had severe writer's block and forgot where I left off in chapter 1. But that's not a very good excuse, so I hope that this story is enough to make up for the lack of updates. Also, I changed my writing style a bit, where I don't use Japanese words that much, if it sounds right when read with the Japanese word, I'll put it in, if not, then forget it. Please R&R.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes as he heard his door slam open, somewhat unsurprised to see his own father launch a flying kick at his face. <em>Was it dinner time already? I wonder what Yuzu made, but gosh I'm tired…<em> The sound of Isshin yelling his son's name was drowned out by Ichigo's thoughts, time seemed to stop, and he simply rolled aside on his bed, allowing his father to land on his bed… Isshin began to speak the way he normally did, "Ah, I see my son is still alert as always…I'll get him next time! But how…" Ichigo still didn't want to listen, he liked the serenity he felt in his sleep, the serenity he felt when he was with Rukia…he still missed her…maybe she was coming back? No, he convinced himself that Rukia was gone, why would she come back to him when he had lost his powers? Sure, he had them back, but how would Rukia know? His heart was filled with longing…a longing he did not understand.

"Oi…dad," Ichigo groaned slowly, causing Isshin's ears to perk up, "Get out of my room and wait downstairs!" Isshin didn't see this coming, even though it happened nearly every time. He was already balled up, and Ichigo just rolled him out the door and down the stairs at breakneck speeds. Isshin's eyes began to tear, his overly exaggerated crocodile tears again. He ran and kneeled at the wall, putting his hands on the landscape picture of his wife. "Masaki, what happened to our son? He doesn't love me anymore!" Isshin wailed aloud. Yuzu went to comfort him, almost done making dinner. "Big brother! You really shouldn't do that to dad! That was a little too much!" Yuzu shouted to him. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and walked to the bottom of the stairs and gave his father a light kick. He shifted his gaze towards the clock hanging on the wall, hmm, it was already eight o'clock. Yuzu usually finished dinner at six-twenty, what took her so long? Ichigo couldn't fathom the amount of time Yuzu took to cook that day, she was a good cook, like their mom, and Ichigo was also too tired to think about it.

Ichigo, being oblivious, confused and tired, simply stared at Yuzu as she set up the dining table, lined with many plates, he noticed something odd, there were five sets of utensils. In addition, Yuzu didn't make what she usually did, on the clean plates there were scallops, salmon, prawn, fried squid, chicken, pork and beef. Usually each person just got a bowl of rice, miso soup and some pork. The mouth-watering feast amazed Ichigo, he assumed that Yuzu invited someone over…Don Kanonji, maybe? Ichigo didn't exactly like that windbag. Yuzu didn't let any of them eat, she said their "guest-of-honour" would have to come first. Well, she didn't have to stop them from eating, she only needed to stop Ichigo, who gladly returned to his bed. He should have fallen asleep immediately, but two words stopped him and sent him running downstairs: "Hello Rukia-chan!" Yuzu greeted gleefully, apparently Rukia only contacted her. But why Yuzu? Why not him? He missed her too, but for now, he was just happy that she came back. "Hi…Rukia…" Ichigo said, he couldn't help but gawk at her, she was wearing a baby-blue dress, the one which she got the first time she came to the human world. The dress seemed tight—she grew since the last time he saw her, the dress complemented her subtle curves. "Hmm? Oh hi Ichigo," Rukia greeted nicely, "You don't usually call me by my name, you usually used "midget", don't you?" Rukia giggled, everyone else laughing at the joke. Ichigo saw a sparkle in her beautiful violet orbs, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. He sat down with his family, staying away from his father as he shouted with open arms, "Oh third daughter I missed you so!" Ichigo punched him in the face with the back of his hand, shouting in annoyance, "Shutup you're getting saliva all over the food!" Isshin complied, probably because of Rukia's presence, for a goofball, he knew how to behave. Ichigo suddenly remembered what Yoruichi said; his closet. This was going to be bad, Rukia grew, and…his closet was replaced with a smaller one…and he was not sleeping with her in the same bed…he didn't like her in that way.

The food was delicious, it left an impression that would be there for years, in her mind, Rukia could imagine Yuzu being a world class chef with her own famous chain of restaurants, maybe even her own cooking show. She learnt about those things on the rare days where no hollows attacked. Rukia explained that she was in Karakura to take over the resident shinigami who was sent back for punishment. Throughout the course of dinner, Ichigo was looking at Rukia, both worried and happy.

After dinner, Rukia ran into Ichigo's room, staring at his noticeably smaller closet. She furrowed her brows and stared at Ichigo, questioning him, "Where am I supposed to sleep? That closet is too small." Ichigo felt his eye twitch, how could he be so stupid? Yoruichi made it really clear when asking about the closet, it was so obvious he was such an idiot. Rukia told Ichigo to go sleep on the couch while she slept on his bed, and so the argument commenced. Ichigo was happy that she was back, but that didn't mean he would give her his bed. Ichigo glared at Rukia, and told her to follow.

They walked down the silent streets, lit by the streetlamps, some of which were flickering. Ichigo dialed Chad's number, Ichigo still called him Chad, despite his protests that his name was Sado, he had his back in Soul Society, he would help him now, he always would, when he could. Ichigo chatted with Chad, Rukia thought that they hadn't talked in a while, based on how lively the conversation seemed. They got to a shopping mall which was packed with sardines. It was a new mall, in fact, that day was its grand opening. Ichigo waved to Chad who was waiting outside, despite the throng of people waiting for the grand opening to conclude, he was easy to spot, his tan skin and amazing height and size made him stick out like a sore thumb. Rukia didn't notice Chad, being too short to see above Ichigo who was pulling her from infront. Ichigo felt that it was strange, Rukia being so submissive and letting him pull her around like that, it made her seem fragile, she didn't even have her serious look on her face, she was just being pulled along. But, Ichigo was happy, she was probably just being nice. A smile ghosted his face, one that no one saw. The grand ceremony ended quickly, and the trio entered the grand building. They enjoyed the air-conditioning in the mall which was filled with grandeur. The wait outside was hot, as they were squashed in the crowd, there were many tourists pushing to the front. Not to mention that Rukia, was leaning her side against him as it was crowded, causing Ichigo to blush on the inside. Ichigo scowled as the group looked for the furniture store. When they got in, they noticed that all their items, which were of high-quality, were sold at a discount, probably so as to gain loyal customers. They looked for a big closet, but not too big. They found one which Rukia liked a lot, saying that the wood was strong and firm which would make for a good bed. The cashier told them that it would be delivered in five days or they could pick it up at the factory which happened to be just a two-minute walk away, they chose the latter.

This was why Ichigo called Chad, as a human, he was not strong enough to carry it on his own and he couldn't carry it as a shinigami, because other people would be seeing a floating closet.

When they got back to Ichigo's house, Chad helped him get it up the chair, Yuzu had prepared supper and Ichigo offered Chad to stay as a form of showing his gratitude. Chad declined at first saying that he owed Ichigo, but he accepted after Yuzu asking—he could disappoint Ichigo, but not his sisters. Ichigo was slightly unhappy about that, but was glad that he stayed in the end. After supper, Rukia ran into her "room" and slept in her "bed" after saying good night to Ichigo. Ichigo looked back at the day's events and smiled for the third time, he was happy. _But damn that was expensive._

* * *

><p>So my chapters are short, I get it, each has only about thirteen to fourteen hundred words, and it only takes about and hour or two to write, but I hope you like the story, it's my holidays, I don't have many things going on, so I'll update often, a few chapters every week, I promise, but there are times where I'll be out of the country and can't write, so I'll get an extra number of chapters out before then and after then. Again, please Read &amp; Review.<p>

~EC13


End file.
